Vivan los falsos esposos!
by Cary-1993
Summary: Una historia que habla sobre nuestros queridos polos opuestor Raven y Chico bestia y unos dias no tan normales en la tore T en los que habra una prometida secreta unos besos y muchasr risas. Espero les guste!


Hola soy yo otra vez

Si, si ya se que aun no e terminado mi historia *Raven y Chico bestia* pero ahora estoy inspirada para esto jaja ademas el lunes subo capitulo 21

Pero por hoy sera esta peque a historia de 1 solo capitulo pero muy largo jaja

Espero que les guste

* Vivan los falsos esposos*

- Era un dia normal en la torre T...

- Cyborg juagaba biedeojiuegos con Chico bestia

- Robin estaba en su cuarto rebisando una pista sobre Slade en su cuarto

- Starfire estaba cosinando Blardermisterfor (Un platillo tamaraneano)

- Raven estaba sentada leyendo un libro en su cuarto

Cy: No me ganaras Chico bestia ni lo sue es!

Cb: Viejo boy a barrer el puso contigo!

Cy: No, no lo aras - Dijo sonriendo

- Un juego mas tarde...

Cy: Queee! Como es que me ganaste? O_O

Cb: Soy el maestro de los videojuegos Siiiiiii! - Dijo brincando de alegria

Cy: No puedo creerlo Snif... Snif...

Cb: Bueno y ahora si me disculpas devo ir a descansar un poco a mi cuarto

Cy: Yo tambien me boy Snif... snif...

- Chico bestia se levanto y camino hacia su cuarto

- Paw... sin darse cuenta habia chocado con Raven a la mitad del pasillo

Rv: Ten mas cuidado! - Grito molesta

Cb: Lo siento pero tal vez si tubieras la bista al frente y no es ese libro no ubieramos chocado

Rv: Yo almenos tengo un libro tu no estabas mirando al frente por que eres un distraido!

- Ambos se miraron con suria frente a frente

Cb: Y a donde ivas? - Dijo cambiando su cara de enojo por una sonrisa como si nada ubiera pasado

Rv: No es nada que te importe pero iva por un poco de te de hiervas

Cb: Raven?

Rv: Que?

Cb: Que tu nunca comes nada que no sea te?

Rv: Ash! no estoy para tus boberias solo quitae de mi camino!

- Raven enpujo a un lado a Chico bestia y se fue por su te

- Chico bestia encojio los hombros y siguio hacia su cuarto

- En la sala -

Sf: Hola amiga Raven quiers probar este delicioso platillo tamaraneano?

Rv: Te de hiervas - Dijo aon su monotona voz

Sf: Te encontraste con Chico bestia en el pasillo verdad?

Rv: Si el muy idiota choco conmigo

Sf: Que bien amiga!

Rv: Que bien que casi me rompa la cadera al caer?

Sf: No, que bien que se encontraron unos momentos!

Rv: Starfire de que estas hablando?

Sf: Vamos amiga es ovio que a ti te agrada nuestro amigo Bestia

Rv: Quee! O_O Estas loca jamas! - Dijo crisando los brasos

Sf: Pero amiga Raven tus mejillas dicen lo contrario - Dijo sonriendo mientras miraba a Rvaen completamente roja

Rv: Cuentas veces tengo que decirte que a mi no me gusta ese tonto ya te dije que...

- La palabreria de Raven fue interrumpida por el sonido de alguien que tocaba la puerta

- Toc, toc, toc,

Sf: Quien podra ser?

- Starfire abrio la puerta y miro a una chica de cabello largo y cafe con ojos bonitos y un presioso bestido blanco corto

Sf: Tanto gusto yo soy Starfire que deseas?

Rv: Y quien eres?

- E benido... a casarme con Garfiel logan o mejor conosido como Chico bestia - Dijo la chica bonita

Rv y Sf: QUEEE! - Gritaron ambas al unisono

- Despues de calmarse ambas la invitaron a pasar y se sentaron en la sala para poder hablar con ella

Rv: Y cual es tu nombre?

- Mi nombre es Kaory

Sf: Bien Kaory dices que vienes a casarte con nuestro amigo Bestia?

- La chica asintio con la cabesa

- "Esto no puede ser" - Penso Raven furiosa

Sf: Devemos abisar a los demas esto deve ser un mal entendido - Dijo Starfire mientras tomaba su comunicador

- Starfire en ensendio su comunicador y llamo a todos los titanes

Sf: Porfavor amigos presentense en la sala a la brevedad posible tenemos una urgencia especialmente para Chico bestia

- Todos corrieron a la sala asustados

Rb: Que pasa Star cual el problema sonde esta Slade?

Sf: Yo no dije nada de Slade

Rb:

Cy: Entonces para que nos llamaste con tanta urgencia?

Cb: Si Star estaba durmiendo

Rv: Durmiendo a las 10 de la ma ana?

Cb: Siempre suermo antes de almorsar

Sf: Bueno veran lo que pasa es que esta chica dece ser...

Rv: La prometida de Chico bestia!

- Queeee! Gritaron los 3 al unisono

Rv: No mientas Chico bestia di la verdad es ella tu futura esposa? - Dijo tomandolo por la camiseta con fuersa

Cb: Esposa? yo no... no lo recuerdo - Dijo nervioso

Cy: Chico bestia como puedes no recordarlo!

Rb: Eres un irresponsable le prometiste matrimonio a esta chica para tomar bentaja de ella?

Cb: No yo no aria eso

Kaory: No, no fue asi

Cy: Entonces que paso?

Kaory: Bien les explicare, todo paso ase un tiempo en un bar en las afueras de Jump City... (Para que lo entiendan es en donde Chico bestia fue a comer pastel con Terra)

FLASH BACK

(Narrado por Kaory)

- Yo estaba sentada comiendo pay cuando...

- Un chico verde entro y se sento a mi lado sin mirarme se le veia muy trste...

Cb: Deme un pastel

- La se ora le sirvio un pastel ebinado y el se lo comio sin siquiera notar de que sabor era

- Despues de mirarlo haberse comido como 7 pasteles envinados me dicidi a hablar con el

Kaory: Que te pasa peque o verde?

Cb: Que harias tu si tu amiga con la que tubiste una cita y estubiste apunto de besarte y despues se volvio mala y despues los salvo a todos y quedo petrificada pero ahora regresa y vas a verla y te dice que no te recuerda que no te conose y que la chica que conosiste esta solo en tus recuerdos a? Que arias?

Kaory: O_O Creo que estoy confundida

Cb: Olvidalo no lo entenderias

Kaory: Eres un chico muy lindo y tierno ojala ubiera mas chicos como tu

Cb: Se ora... Deme otro pastel!

- El comio 3 pasteles mas y despues se levanto y salio del bar

- Yo me preocupe por el chico verde y sali a ver que se fuera bien

Kaory: Estas bien amiguito verde?

Cb: El dia de nuestra cita comimos pastel en este bar

Kaory: Mira no entendi muy bien la lo que dijiste dentro del bar pero lo poco que entendi es que tu amiga tiene amnesia o algo asi no?

Cb: No recuerda nada sobre conoserme

Kaory: Y eso te tiene muy triste o no?

Cb: Si - Dijo bajando las orejas

Kaory: Como te llamas?

Cb: Mi nombre es Garfiel logan pero dime Chico bestia

Kaory: Chico bestia? Por que te dicen asi?

- El se tranformo en un oso panda despues en un gato y por ultimo en un caballo en respuesta a mi pregunta

Kaory: Waaaw eres muy extra o

- El no dijo nada solo se quedo mirando al orisonte

Kaory: Bueno Chico bestia no importa lo extra o que seas eres lindo y tierno y no te preocupes todos tenemos problemas... mi supuesto amor me dejo ase una semana

- Yo me sente a su lado

Kaory: Pero ahora se que hay chicos como tu por ahi si por mi fuera me casaria contigo ahora mismo!

Cb: No ahora estoy muy triste pero... cuando se me pase esto de Terra me casare contigo

Kaory: Enserio?

Cb: Si, por que no total que terra no me recuerda y ella...

Kaory: Quien?

Cb: Ella... no me quiere por que soy un inmaduro y ella es tan masura tan hermosa tan sombria tan...

Kaory: De quien hablas?

Cb: A no importa me casare contigo ma ana si quieres!

Kaory: Pues si perfecto!

- El se fue prometiendo regresar al siguiente dia y ahi estube esperandolo y jamas llego

- Despues de eso me dedique a buscarlo por todas partes hasta que ase 2 dias lei en el periodico que los titanes salvaron Jump City nuevamente contra Slade

- En la foto se aparecian todos ustedes y su torre T

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Kaory: Y asi decidi venir a buscarlo para casarme con el - Dijo con una enorme sonrisa

- Todos quedaron con los ojos como platos O_O

Rb: Chico bestia como pudiste prometer eso!

Sf: Ya lo recuerdas?

Cb: Pues... la verdad... No aun no recuerdo nada de eso n.n

- Todos se calleron de espaldas por las tonteria de Chico bestia

Cy: Como pudiste olvidar algo como eso!

Cb: Dijiste que comi pastel envinado?

Kaory: Si

Cb: Entonces...

Cy: Fue el pastel lo que te iso decir esas tonterias sonbre casarte

Cb: Claro! Yo jamas e tomado nada en mi vida a si que por poco que tenga el pastel evinado siempre es alcohol

Cy: Y siendo tu primera vez que tomabas

Cb: Debio afectarme mucho para decir esas tonterias y despues olvidarlas!

Kaory: Entonces no te casaras conmigo - Dijo llorando desconsoladamente - Es por que soy fea!

Cb: No, no es eso es que yo...

Rb: Tendras que cumplir tu promesa

Kaory: Que feliz me siento de que cumplas tu promesa - Dijo abentandose sobre el a abrasarlo

Rv: Eres un idiota! - Dijo golpeandolo fuerte en la cabesa

Cb: Oye que te pasa por que me golpeas!

Rv: Por que te lo mereses! Idiota! - Grito mientras se levantaba y se iva hacia su cuarto

Kaory: Entonces si te casaras conmigo?

Cb: Es que mira... yo... no puedo casarme contigo... por que yo... - Dijo mirando hacia Raven que se iva - Yo... A... M...

Sf: Por que el ama a Raven! Y Raven lo ama a el! - Grito fuerte mientras jalaba a Raven de regreso a la mesa

- Todos estaban sorprendidos y con los ojos como platos O_O

Rv: Starire que haces - Pregunto Raven en voz baja

Sf: Amiga esta es la unica manera de que el amigo Bestia no se case con ella - Dijo susurrando para que nadie mas escuchara el plan

Rv: Que se case a mi no me interesa

Sf: Estas segura que no te importa amiga? Amiga? - Pregunto buscando a Raven pero ella ya estaba abrasando a Chico bestia

Rv: Si esa es la verdad nos amamos

Cb: A si?

Rv: Si Es la unica salvacion - Dijo susurrando en su puntiaguda oreja

- Cyborg y Robin se dieron cuenta del plan y trataron de apollarlos

Rb: Esa es la verdad Kaory

Cy: Si

Kaory: No importa el me iso la promesa y deve dejar a esta chica

Sf: Pero no puede

Kaory: Por que?

Cy: Por que... Ellos estan casados! solo que lo emos ocultado por su corta edad Pero ya estan casados! Son marido y mujer viva los esposos!

- Queee! O_O - Gritaron todos al unisono

Rv: Cyborg

Cy: No ves que es la unica manera? - Dijo en voz baja

Rv: Lo siento Kaory pero esa es la verad estamos casados!

Rb: O_O Que vivan los esposos!

Sf: Siiii!

Cy: Que viva el amor!

- Kaory miraba a Raven con ojos de duda

Cb: Eso no es sierto

Rv: Confiesalo amor ya no podemoas ocultarlo mas - Dijo mientras lo abrasaba

Cb: Que?

Rv: Es la unica manera - Susurro Raven

Cy: Si ya confiesalo!

Cb: Esta bien Lo admito estamos casados!

Kaory: Pues mientras no puedan comprobarlo yo seguire intentando

Cb: Como quieras

Kaory: No les importa si me quedo unos dias por aqui verdad?

Rv: Para espiarnos ni lo pienses!

Rb: Dejala Raven si quiere comprobar tu amor co Chico bestia que lo vea puede dormir en el cuarto que era de Terra

Kaory: Bien me quedare

- Mas tarde...

Cb: Tengo mucha ambre

Cy: Yo tambien boy a prepararme un sanwich

Cb: Yo quiero mi tofu

Cy: Que asco

Cb: Aaaa!

Cy: Que te pasa?

Cb: Siento un escalofrio en la espalda... El peligro se aserca...

Rv: Amor te prepare el almuerzo

Cb: Raven no tenias que molestarte no tengo ambre

Rv: Lo ise con micho cari o especialmete para ti y vegetariano como te gusta amor

Cb: Para mi? Enserio? Valla que honor - Dijo mientras trataba de escapar

Rv: Chico bestia... Alto a donde vas?

Un aura negra lebando una silla y la abento hacia Chico bestia y lo golpeo en la cabesa

Rv: Soy tu esposa y tengo que hacerte la comida - Dijo sujetandolo de su camisa con fuerza

Cb: Pero...

- Kaory volteo hacia ellos con mirada sospechosa

Rv: Verdad que estamos casados?

Cb: Si claro!

Rv: Que bueno n.n

- Raven y Chico bestia se sentaron a la mesa y Raven corto los panqueques

Rv: Aaam - Dijo criandolo con el tenedor

Cb: "Tengo que comerlo" - Penso

Rv: Que tal esta?

Cb: Asqueroso

Rv: Dijiste algo mi amor?

Cb: Esta delicicoso!

Rv: Pues abre la boca n.n

Cb: No, ya estoy lleno gracias

Rv: Por que?

Cb: Estoy demasiado emosionado para comer!

Rv: Hay me sonrojo n.n - Dijo poniendo su mano sobre su mejilla

Cb: Hay eres tan delicada amor

Cy: Lo veo y no lo creo O_O

Rb: Impresionante O_O

Sf: Glorioso! n.n

- En la noche...

- Frente a la puerta de Raven

- Raven - Decia en letras grandes la puerta

Cy: Ya esta - Dijo pegando un peque o letrerito que decia: Y Chico bestia

Cb: Raven y Chico bestia?

Cy: Se supone que estan casados asi que no pueden dormir en cuartos separados

Cb: O_O

Rv: No estoy loca para dormir con el!

Kaory: Tan pronto se van a divorciar? - Dijo apareciando detras de ellos

Cb: No! Oye mi amor nos vamos a dormir? n.n - Dijo cargandola en sus brasos

Rv: Claro que si mi vida n.n - Dijo con voz dulce

- Rapidamente se metieron al cuarto

- Dentro del cuarto de Raven (Bueno ahora de Raven y Chico bestia)

Cb: Bueno tendre que salir por la ventana y dormir en el techo no querras que me quede aqui adentro

Rv: Estas equibocado - Dijo crusada de brasos

Cb: Que? Acaso esperas algo de mi?

Rv: Ya quisieras

Cb: O tal vez quieres violarme

Rv: Eres un idiota! - Grito molesta

Cb: Por mi no tengas el menor miedo por que no me interesa en lo mas minimo violarte ni nada

Rv: Si, a mi tampoco me gustan los cobardes

Cb: Que?

Rv: Que eres un cobarde!

Cb: No me agas enojar Raven

- Ambos se miraban de frente y con furia

Rv: No creo que me violes si eres tan cobarde que no creo que tengas el valor nisiquiera para besarme

Cb: Pues sabes que Raven si sigues asi tal vez lo aga!

Rv: Ja! eso es gracioso solo intentalo y ya veras

Cb: Estas segura? O_O

Rv: Claro si es que tienes el valor para hacerlo. Claro que si!

Cb: O_O Esta bien... Pero es solo por que lo pides

- Chico bestia la tomo de los hombros

Cb: Sierra los ojos

- Raven serro los ojos y Chico bestia comenso a asercarse lentamente

Cb: Espera... - Dijo sonrojado

- Raven abrio los ojos

Cb: No crees que esto deveria ser solo con alguien que te guste?

Rv: Aa entonces quieres decir que yo no te gusto?

Cb: No no es eso! Es que... yo... tu ami si... me...

- Se miraron fijamente y comensaron a asercarse lentamente

- De pronto los ojos de Raven boltearon hacia la ventana

- La mirada de Raven cambio a furia al ver a Starfire flotando con una camara de video y cargando a Cyborg co la otra mano

Cb: Aaaaa! O_O

Cy: Chico bestia ya decidete! Que desesperacion!

Sf: Eres un poco lento querido amigo Bestia

Rv: Por que nos estan espiando!

- Un aura negra cubrio a Star y Cyborg y los abento lejos

Rv: Largo! - Grito y despues serro la cortina

Cb: Que fastidiosos

Rv: Me boy a dormir

Cb: Si sera lo mejor

- Raven se acomodo en su cama y Chico bestia se tiro en el suelo con una sabana y una almohada

- Unas horas despues...

Cb: "No puedo dormir!" - Penso molesto

- Se levanto y miro a Raven

Cb: "Claro esta tan comoda en su cama" "Boy a quitarle almenos una almohada" - Penso mientras se lebantaba y se asercaba a ella

- Se aserco lentamente hacia ella y trato de quitarle una almohada

Cb: "Es ahora o nunca" - Penso mientras se asercaba acada vez mas

- Pero Raven lo abraso y lo apreto asercandolo a ella

Cb: O_O "Ay no"

Rv: Garfild mmmm Chico bestia - Dijo entre sue os

Cb: O_O "Dijo mi nombre" - Penso mientras escuchaba su corazon latir tam fuerte como si lo tubiera junto a las orejas

Rv: Chico bestia - Dijo entre sue os y luego lo aserco a sus labios y lo beso

Cb: O_O

- Chico bestia sintio como su corazon latia muy muy rapido y se quedo paralisado

Rv: O_O

- Raven abrio los ojos y se quedo sorprendiada y de momento su cara de sorpresa cambio a enojo

Rv:

- Lo miro con furia y se preparo para golpearlo, lanzo el golpe pero Chico bestia detubo su mano

- Raven tenia los ojos como platos O_O

- Despues de unos segundos los ojos de ambos comensaron a serrarse y se besaron apasionadamente durante 2 minutos hata que...

- Toc, toc, toc - Tocaron la puerta

Sf: Boy a entrar!

- Chico bestia y Raven se separaron del susto y finjieron estar dormidos

Sf: Amigos levantense y contemples este bello dia - Dijo mientras abria las cortinas y dejaba entrar la luz segadora del medio dia

Cb: O_O Ya es medio dia?

Rv: Con las cortinas serradas parece que es de noche

Cb: Con razon hay dias que no te levantas nunca y no sales de tu cuerto en todo el dia

- Raven lo cubrio con un aura negra y lo abento contra la pared y salio de la abitacion (molesta)

- Despues de un rato Chico bestia se labo la cara y bajo a la sala y Raven regreso al cuarto donde Starfire la esperaba

Sf: Amiga no quieres que nuestro amigo bestia permanesca contigo?

Rv: No quiero nada con ese idiota!

Sf: Ahora estas enfadada tal vez luego lo lamentes

Rv: No lo creo!

Sf: Admito que Chico bestia es un bobo y un poco cobarde e inmaduro pero hay que reconoser que tambien tiene virtudes

- Starfire se levanto y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Raven

Rv: "Si supieras"

- En la sala -

- Chico bestia rebisaba la maleta de Kaory desesperadamente...

Kaory: Que ases?

Cb: Ise a estas en las carreras de caballo y lo perdi todo deves sabes que me gusta apostar y deverias pensar si quieres vivir al lado de alguien tan irresponsable

Kaory: Si nesesitas dinero solo pidemelo. Dime, Cuanto quieres?

Cb: "Demonios" - Penso molesto

- Chico bestia se lebanto y se fue a la asotea

-En la asotea -

Cb: Diablos mi plan no funciono

Rv: Que plan? - Pregunto recargada sobre la pared

Cb: Aaaaaa! O_O De... de Donde saliste?

Rv: Aqui e estado todo el tiempo

Cb: A si?

Rv: Si

Cb: Oye Raven tu...

Rv: Si?

Cb: Recuerdas algo de... lo que paso ayer?

- Raven se puso completamente roja

Rv: De que hablas? O_O

Cb: De nada

Rv: Te refieres a...

Cb: A un b-e-s-o a media noche?

Rv: Mas bien a medio dia

Cb: Que?

Rv: Nada... que yo... crei que... abia sido un sue o...

Cb: Un sue o?

Rv: Si por que es ovio que tu no tienes el valor para besarme - Dijo crusada de brasos

Cb: Vas a seguir con eso?

Rv: Solo digo la verdad eres un cobarde!

Cb: Si no me dejas en paz te juro que...

Rv: Que? Me vas a besar?

- Chico bestia se sonrojo y bolteo hacia otro lado

Rv: Ja! Lo que pense eres un cobar... O_O

- Raven fue silenciada por un beso directo en los labios - Primero tenia los ojos como platos O_O pero despues de unos segundos sus ojos se serraron lentamente y se besaron apasionadamente

- De momento su beso fue interrumpido por la alarma que sonaba fuerte seguida de la voz de Robin...

Rb: Titanes tenemos problemas!

- Al bajar observaron que los robots de Slade atacaban la torre

Cb: Que susede?

Rv: Ay no lo see No sera que los robots de Slade nos atacan? - Dijo en tono de burla

Cb: Raven - Dijo furioso

- Los robots atacaron a Chico bestia... pero un segundo antes de golpearlo se detubieron...

Kaory: Detenganse!

- Los robots la obedeciron fielmente

Cb: Como es que te obedecen?

- Por que son tan mios como de ella - Dijo una siniestra voz

Rb: Slade!

Sd: Mi querido Robin cuanto tiempo sin verte

Rb: Que quieres de mi?

Sd: Mi querido ni o no todo el mundo jira alrededor de ti

Sf: Y si no quieres a Robin entonces que quieres?

Cb: No te llevaras a Raven! Primero tendras que matarme! - Grito mientras se paraba delante de ella estirando los brasos para protegerla

Rv: Chico bestia O_O - Dijo sorprendida

Sd: No me interesa tu tonta novia...

Rv y Cb: No es mi novia(o) - Dijeron ambos al unisono

Sd: No vengo por tu novia si no por la mia...

Rv: Que no soy su... Novia?

Cy: Slade tiene una novia?

- Jajajajajajajajajaja - Todos los titanes rieron hasta el cansancio

Kaory: No se burlen de el!

Sd: Amor

Todos: Amor?

Sd: Si! amor! Que los billanos no tenemos nuestro corazonsito?

- Jajajajajajajajajaja - Nuavamente rieron hasta el cansancio

Cb: El es tu novio?

Kaory: EX...novio

Sd: No vas a perdonarme nunca amor?

- Todos los titanes obserbaban sin perder detalle

Sd: Nos darian un segundo?

Todos: A si claro claro como no

Kaory: Slade yo no te deje tu me abandonaste emocionalmente!

Sd: Nena estaba conquistando el mundo!

Kaory: Pero y ami? Quien me conquistara?

Sd: Porfavor perdoname - Dijo mientras la abrasaba por la sintura

Kaory: Bueno admito que este ataque a la torre titan solo por recuperarme a sido taaan romantico

Sd: Entonces me perdonas?

Kaory: Vamos a casa mi Sladito!

- Todos los titanes tenia los ojos como platos O_O

Cy: Parece que siempre hay un roto para un decosido o no? O_O

Cb: Verdad O_O

Rb: Ahora dejara de ser malo?

Sd: Nisiquiera lo pienses Robin aun boy a matarte!

Rb: Glup - Se escucho en su garganta tragar saliba

Sf: Son un par de Smarfors! n.n

Todos: Que?

Sf: Ammm no se como se dice en este planeta

Cy: Tortolos

Sf: Significa que han comido mucha torta?

Cy: No Star... ammm... Acaramelados

Sf: Significa que han comido muchos caramelos?

Cy: Hay Star no lo entenderas nunca

- A lo lejos se escuchaba la vos de los Smarfors jaja

Sd: Y dime amor que aremos esta noche?

Kaory: Lo que hacemos todas las noches pinki digo Slade... Tratar de conquistar al mundo!

Rv: Que ridicules

Cb: Vamos Raven algun ida todos devemos enamorarnos

Rv: Yo no!

Cb: Yo no estoy tan seguro

Rv: Yo jamas me enamorare por que no me gustan los COBARDES!

Cb: Quieres dejarme en paz?

Rv: No n.n - Una bella sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

Cb: Bueno si quieres seguirme molestando haslo contal de que sonrias asi

Rv:

Cb: Vamos yo se que te gustan mis orejas puntiagudas solo admitelo!

Rv: Conarde

Cb: Admitelo

Rv: Cobarde!

Cb: Admitelooo!

Fin?

Bueno aqui termina esta historia o no?

Eso ustedes lo decidiran con sus Reviews jajaja

Espero que les aya gustado y que ayan disfrutado leyendola tanto como yo al escribirla jaja

Bueno me boy cuidense y dejen Reviews

Bye bye


End file.
